The Meaning Of Love and Life
by persiansweetie23
Summary: Sherryanne had returned after a long departure and figured to get back into routine and hoping to find solance and love in one Kelly Severide. Could they manage to find one another and complete one another?
1. Chapter 1

I walked towards the Firehouse 51 with a sense of anxiety and a bit of dread. I hadn't stepped into this firehouse in over 3 years. My name is Sherry Anne Neilson and the connection that I have with the firefighters and paramedics of the Firehouse 51 is my brother use to be part of the team up until he died on scene. Similar to what had happened to Andrew Darden. I had heard what happened and wanted to come by to see if my boys, my family was alright with all the pain and anguish we've all been through.

Giving out a sigh I walked into the station, looking around with a lump in my throat but I just swallowed it. It had brought back memories but I put a smile on my face as I saw a young man walk over with a helpful smile.

"Hello ma'am how can I help you? You looking for anyone in particular?" he asked. I looked him over, he had a baby face but still easy on the eyes. Young too so I had to take it that he was new.

"I'm actually looking for Chief Boden if he's here and if not Lt. Kelly Severide" I remarked. I looked around me, taking it all in and crossing my arms in an attempt at keeping my emotions under control then looked back into the guy's face which he gave me a warm smile.

"Sure no problem, I think that Kelly is in the rooms but I know that Chief is also in his office, who you prefer?" he asked. I looked at him but then caught movement over his shoulder I saw Kelly already strolling over and when his eyes caught mine, it lit up so much that I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheek. I nodded at him which caused the young guy to turn around and see what caused my eyes to open like Niagara Falls.

"Thanks candidate Mills I'll take it from here" Kelly murmured when he got close. I looked at the candidate to see his reaction but he just nodded obediently and gave me another smile then spun on his heel and walked away. Kelly looked back at me and the two of us just stood there with goofy smiles, neither knowing what to say.

"God Sherry Anne never thought to see you again but I sure damn glad to see you" he murmured as his strong arms swept me up into his warm embrace, lifting me off the ground. I hugged him back just as fiercely as the tears streamed silently down my face as I pressed my face into the crook of his throat as I just cried with no sound. He held me tight, letting me cry and not saying a word.

"What's going on here?" came Chief Boden's booming voice. Kelly and I broke apart and saw that we had the whole firehouses attention but when Casey, Dawson, Shay, Hermann and Boden saw me they all broke into smiles and came rushing over, pulling me away momentarily from Kelly within their own embraces. All speaking at once that I couldn't help but laugh at as I wiped away my tears but began trying to answer their questions.

"Hey everybody, wow what a welcome, sounds like I need to go away more often if it concludes this kind of welcome! I figured it was high time to come back and check on my favorite people, my true family" I answered. Looking at each person and Matt came over and gave me a big bear hug again.

"We missed you too sweetheart, we know that you had a tough time coming back here but we're all glad you did! By the way we're having the yearly barbeque and I know that Hallie would love to see you! You better come" he exclaimed. I nodded that I would as I hugged him back then we pulled back and I turned to Boden.

"Chief I was hoping to talk to you" I announced. He smiled at me and nodded to me to follow him to his office then turned to walk himself to his office and I looked at the others who gave me smiles, winks and encouragement, my gaze landed on Kelly who was smiling the brightest of them all and I winked at him which caused his smile to widen. I turned to follow Chief with a sense of accomplishment. Head held high I knew that I was doing the right thing.

We entered his office and he gestured for me to have a seat which I did as he closed the door behind me then he came over and sat on his desk as he looked at me questioningly.

"So Sherry Anne how can I help you?" he asked. I sighed as I twirled my fingers in nervousness then I looked at him deservingly.

"Sir I was hoping that I could help out at the station?" I asked. Chief nodded as if knowing that was going to be my request then sighed as he rose up from his desk and came to kneel next to me.

"I understand that it must be very difficult for you to come back here and I admire your strength and determination but are you sure that you are ready for this?" he asked. I sighed on a hiccup then shook my head but I looked up at him once more as calmly as possible.

"Chief it will never be completely ok or ready but I am willing to take it one day at a time, I need my family Chief! It's what Michael would have wanted" I answered steadily. Chief looked at me with a calm look on his face then smiled brightly, put a strong hand upon my shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"This family is more than happy to have you back Sherry Anne! Welcome to the team. I also know that Michael would have been proud of you and also that he would want you to be with your family. Honey we are all in the process of healing but know that Michael hadn't died in vain" he explained. I smiled at him then nodded then I rose to my feet then without thinking I leaned in a dropped a thank you kiss on the Chief's cheek which caused him to blush.

"Chief thank you for being understanding and also a father to me and Michael, we never truly had one" I murmured. He nodded and patted my cheek but I saw that he was overwhelmed with my outburst and was happy about it.

I turned and walked out of his office and just for a minute let myself rest against the wall, closing my eyes in thanks and emotion. Michael and I had lost our mother at a young age and our father was a drunk for most of our lives so Michael became head of the family and always wanted to be a fireman while I went into teaching. Michael loved his job and all in Firehouse 51 became family and Kelly and I had grown close as anybody could but I couldn't seem to have the courage to tell him how I felt, how he could stop looking at me as Michael's little sister. I sighed at all we had been through but it felt good to be back in Michael's world.

"Hey you ok? All went well?" came Dawson's voice. I opened my eyes and looked within Dawson's concerned ones but I just gave her a smile.

"I'm back with you guys again!" I remarked. She smiled brightly then leaned in to give me a hug then pulled back to at me again.

"That's great sweetie we've missed you around here! Especially after what happened to Michael made it harder when we lost Darden, I'm speaking for myself but we needed you back especially Severide and Casey though they won't admit it" she murmured. I looked at her in surprise at her outburst but I felt the happiness build up inside of me at that exclamation then I nodded that we go back to the station to share the good news. We gossiped all the way back and I saw Kelly stand up from where he sat at the table with Vargas and the rest of his team. I walked over to him but before either one of us said anything, a call resounded in the station and they had to go, Kelly me a look that clearly said that we would talk later as he turned to run with the rest of the crew. I felt my heart drop to my stomach in worry of him being out there, especially all that had happened but I knew that this is what he loved to do, what Michael had loved to do and I would never hold him back from it but it didn't mean I didn't worry for Kelly's safety.


	2. Finding Out The Truth

It was another day on the job as I walked into the station house, happy to get back and be with the people that mattered the most. I was still teaching and I came later on within the afternoon. So within the day we had Nicki Kahler was helping out in the station and she had her eyes set on Severide, needless to say I wasn't happy about the matter but when I had no ties other than a deep friendship nothing I could do about it.

I walked into the office and placed my bag in a locker and just closed it when I heard a knock on the door, I looked up and saw Kelly standing there with a smile on his handsome face. Kelly was the definition of tall, dark, handsome but also mysterious to the boot. Though for us that knew him he was a real softy and also an honorable and trustworthy man, a true man that I had seem too fallen in love with. I blinked as I realized what I just realized, holy cow I was in love with Kelly Severide.

"Hey Sherry Anne you ok? You in there?" he asked. I snapped out of it and turned to him with a smile on my face and pushing my thoughts aside.

"What's up Kelly? Sorry hun I was thinking about all that's going on, what can I help you with?" I asked. He walked over to me, his eyes never leaving my face, locked with mine and as he got closer I felt my heart pounding so terribly that I felt it would burst out of my chest. He came so close that I put my hand out and rested it against his chest and to my surprise I felt his heart pounding also. I looked up and searched his face for an answer.

"You have changed Sherry Anne, you've gotten a lot stronger but also you're still that innocent girl I knew and grew up with. What happened over the last 3 years you walked away?" he asked softly. I swallowed the lump as I once again tried to keep my emotions under control as I got lost within those green eyes of his then I chuckled softly which he seemed taken aback by.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked. I looked at him again then stepped back a bit, turning my back so not seeing the hurt that passed his face. I couldn't allow myself to fall again for another man that in the end just didn't return my feelings at all.

"Kelly I can't do this, I don't want to do this; I don't want to go into those feelings! I-I just want to get back into the swing of things!" I exclaimed. I must have been loud because I saw Matt stick his head in the office with a look of concern and eyed Kelly who had his hands on his waist then, clearly looking frustrated but Matt seemed calm.

"All ok in here? Sherry Anne you ok?" he asked. I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair. Kelly muttered something then stalked out of the office, brushing past Matt as he went. Obviously mad at me pushing him away and I looked at Matt with a look of defeat and he knew what was going on. He came into the office, closing the door then then he turned back to me.

"Does he know? Have you told him how you feel?" he asked. I looked at him, startled at his declaration that he knew my feelings for Kelly. He smiled and pulled me to him in a tight hug.

"Sweetheart it doesn't take a genius to know you have feelings for him Sherry Anne, look tell him because he might just feel the same for you…" he stopped when I began shaking my head.

"I can't Matt, I c-can't! I don't know what it is! If it's due to what happened to Michael or-or Darden!" I cried out. Matt's eyes dimmed in sadness at the mention of both of his men but he didn't say anything just let me sputter it all out then suddenly I groaned as I felt a tightness in my stomach and dropped to my knees in pain, gripping my stomach. Matt rushed forward, grabbing me before I completely fell over. He brushed my hair back as I tried to breathe through the pain.

"Sherry Anne what's wrong? Let me go get Dawson and Shay!" he exclaimed. I gripped his arm and squeezed as I breathed deeply then just as quickly as the pain came, it disappeared. I relaxed and looked at him as I shook my head.

"N-no it's ok, the pain stopped Matt, It's nothing, and it was nothing" I murmured in encouragement but I saw that Matt didn't look convinced as he helped me to my feet. He turned me to face him and look within his eyes.

"What's going on Sherry Anne?" he asked again. I sighed knowing I had to tell him, the fact that I was two months within my pregnancy. I looked within his concerned gaze.

"You, Kelly and the rest of the crew are going to become aunts and uncles because I'm pregnant" I murmured. Matt froze as I delivered the news as I just smiled gently at him. He opened his mouth then he shut it then once again he opened it.

"Y-you're pregnant? What? Who's the father? Why isn't he here?" he fired hotly. I shook my head then laughed at his sudden rapid questioning. I looked at him again and rested my hand against his cheek.

"His father is the reason I came back home Casey! I don't want my child around him! I can't explain all of it now but it's ok, minor pain" I explained. Matt then helped me to my feet and walked me over to the couch having me sit down when I did sit he came to kneel in front of me.

"Sherry Anne that isn't just some minor pain, it's probably from the stress your under. You need to relax, don't let all this with Kelly tear you up and stress you out but you better tell the Chief and also the rest of the crew so if this does come on again, they know the reason behind it" he exclaimed. I nodded because I knew that he was right. I had to share this news with everyone.

Matt rose to his feet as he gave me his look that you better do as I say because I know what to do kind of look. I nodded that I would do just that when Chief Boden came walking in and saw Matt and I in such a deep and serious conversation.

"What's going on here?" he asked. I stood a bit unsteady but still stood and I saw Chief eying me concerned. I felt Matt's comforting touch on my shoulder then he walked out to give us privacy. I gave him a thank you smile then turned back to Chief who stood with his arms crossed, waiting.

"Well Chief Matt and I we're discussing about my leaving when I had a sudden stomach pain, Chief I'm two months pregnant and I need this! I need to this job especially since I'll be raising this child on my own" I explained rather quickly. His eyes widened in surprise but then softened in happiness as he came and hugged me which I gladly gave him a hug right back then after another second of that hug he pulled back, looking in my eyes.

"That's wonderful news Sherry Anne and I'm glad to hear will be having an addition to this family but you also need to take care of yourself. You're going to have this job no matter what but you have to take it easy" he ordered. I nodded but I was happy that he wasn't going to let me go then he got serious once again.

"So what brought on this pain?" he asked. I sobered a bit then calmed again as I looked at him.

"It was a bit of an excitement sir. I promise you that I will take it easy but Chief can we keep this between you, Casey and me? I just want to make sure that this first trimester goes alright" I pleaded. He nodded then he patted me on the back, smiled again then let me go so that I could go about my duties. I smiled in thanks once more then walked out of the office and sighed in relief then I walked into the kitchen where everybody else gathered, I saw Kelly sitting at the table with Vargas, Hadley and Capp. He looked up as I came walking in but then his eyes quickly dropped to the table and went back to the conversation he was having with Vargas. I felt my heart crack at the quick dismissal he made but I kept my head high as I walked over to a bowl of fruit on the counter, picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it then I saw Nicki come into the kitchen as well, stopping in front of Kelly, smiling down at him as she handed him a paper envelope and I felt my stomach tighten again as Kelly took it and smiled back at her. I couldn't hear what was being said but I didn't want to know what was being said.

"Hey Sherry Anne what are you plans later on tonight? A bunch of us are going to meet at Buzzards! Wanna come?" asked Gabriela. I looked her in the eyes and gave her a smile.

"Sounds good to me, need a little night on the town anyways, count me in Gabby!" I answered. She smiled back and patted me on my shoulder then walked away to go talk something over with Peter Mills while I looked over at Kelly once more who I saw had gotten to his feet and with the envelope in hand walked over in the same direction as Nicki had, I felt my heart break at the sight of the man I loved walking towards some other woman but I knew that I had no one else to blame but myself for this. I turned back and leaned against the counter then I felt a buzz against my side. I looked down at my buzzing cell phone and saw a number that I recognized but I didn't want to see again. The father of my baby that Matt had been asking about earlier was calling me but I didn't want anything to do with him, not after that faithful night.

_In the city of Detroit, Michigan…_

_ I walked into the house after a night out with the girls and saw Andrew sitting in front of the TV still, not seeming to move much except to reach over and grab his glass of whiskey and take a swing of it then went back to his upright position of sitting on the couch. I shook my head at the disgusting sight of it all, closed the door behind me, locked it then began taking off my shoes. Andrew turned to look at me and his eyes narrowed._

_ "Where the fuck have you been?" he asked. I glanced over at him then sighed because I knew he was already drunk and I didn't want to deal with that so I began to walk to our room but then he unsteadily rose from the couch and began to follow me into the room. I ignored him and began to take off my leggings and undress then he grunted as he sort of flopped upon the bed._

_ "I asked you a fucking question!" he demanded loudly. I stopped what I was doing, turned to look at him my lip curled in a snarl. He saw that and I suppose took it as a challenge for he got up from the bed, grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me like I was some kind of a rag doll. I tried to break free of him but his grip was like a vice. I felt my body shake because my father did that to me one night till Michael came in and intervened but I knew that Michael wasn't here and neither were Kelly and Matt. I was on my own._

_ "I asked you a fucking question bitch! Are you listening?" he yelled. Shaking me even harder. I tried to pull away but his fingers dug painfully deeper in my skin causing me to gasp in pain then before I could even fathom where this was going he had threw me on the bed with surprising strength and jumped on top of me and began to rip my clothes off with seemed anger and vengeance and I couldn't believe what was happening, I was going to be raped if I didn't do anything._

_ I began to fight him off but it seemed with all the fighting back I was doing wasn't stopping him at all. I screamed at him to stop but he wouldn't. He ripped my panties off and I cringed as I felt his hardness probing for my entrance. I clawed at him, pounded his back with my fists but to no avail he continued his assault and finally finding my entrance, drove his way home wrenching a scream from me but his hand came and slapped down on my mouth muffling my screams, I thrashed about but he was ruthless and kept his weight on me as he pumped inside me over and over. I felt my strength lessen and I didn't have the energy to fight back anymore and finally with a loud grunt he thrusted inside of me one last time then finally he rolled over and with a groan rose to his feet and stumbled out of the bedroom, right back to his disgusting seat downstairs as I laid there, utterly stunned and naked at what had just happened. I was raped and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I felt his semen trickle from between my legs and I quickly dragged myself to the shower to rid myself of this disgusting feeling that had taken over me, feeling used and I hated that feeling. I had dealt with this shit throughout the years and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. As I rested my head against the shower tile, I silently let the tears mingle with the water and I slid down onto the shower floor and cried my anguish, my anger and my loss. I needed my brother, my friends but most of all I wanted the love of Kelly Severide that I had loved all my life._

Back to the present…

I blinked away the tears that had welled up; wiping them away then I heard someone clearing their throat. I jumped startled and spun around to see Kelly standing behind me with an unreadable expression on his face. I cleared my throat and looked at him coldly.

"What is it Severide?" I asked, voice strained. He searched my face and saw the tears which he quickly softened at. His hand reached out and went to stroke my face which I flinched at and he froze, his expression turned to one of disbelief as I pretty much showed that I was afraid of him. I choked back a sob as I found myself being afraid of the one person that I never thought I would turn away from, I quickly brushed past him and ran out of the kitchen nearly taking Leslie and Otis with me as I rushed by, both stopping their conversation as I ran by then not seeing, Leslie looked questioningly at Kelly who was left wondering the same thing she was, what had caused me to run off like that?


	3. The Truth Sha'll Prevail

I walked into my apartment and threw my keys on the table then began throwing my shoes off when my phone began to ring. Sighing I took my phone out of the case and looked at the screen, seeing that it was Gabriela. I groaned for I had forgotten that she had asked me about Buzzards tonight, I wanted to go but I knew that one, with the baby I couldn't drink and two, I was afraid about running into Severide especially since I had cowered away from him. I shook my head to clear the memory then answered.

"Hey Gabby how's it going, No honey I'm fine, yes I'm ok just a lot been on my mind. No I'm still coming but I wanted to come and change first…oh he is! Oh, ok that's good I guess". I felt my heart pounding. Severide was going to be there and I didn't know how to answer him on my attitude, my reaction.

We spoke a few more seconds then got off as I went to get ready. Stepping in the bedroom towards the closet so I could see what to wear, when suddenly I got hit with morning sickness and ran towards the bathroom and brought up what little I had eaten, at some points it felt like I was bringing my insides up, my whole side began to ache but I managed to finally stop puking and peel myself off the floor, practically dragging myself to my bed and side plopped upon the bed, catching my breath. At some point I figured I would call Gabriela and tell her that I wouldn't be able to make it but I figured I owed her and everyone else to be there, besides I knew that I had to tell them the truth about my pregnancy.

I grabbed the jeans on the bed and pulled them on almost jerkily. I didn't know what to think or say just felt that I needed to stop being afraid. I just didn't want to be afraid anymore, especially with the one's I loved. I heard my phone ring once again and I grabbed it but when I saw it was Andrew yet again, I just groaned in annoyance but also I felt a tremor of terror rush through me, I placed a protective hand over my belly. That was one of my biggest fears that he would come back and try to take my child, one he didn't know but wouldn't give a damn about. This child was the only thing that mattered to me at the moment.

I heard the Bing of a message being left. I didn't know how he kept trying to find me, I had changed my number numerous times and yet he still seemed to find me. I felt that I had to go change my number again but for the meantime I was going to put it aside and go out to have some fun. I didn't want to brush up bad memories anymore. I grabbed a baby blue halter top, threw it on and looked myself over in the mirror, wondering if I would ever fit into a top like this again then I laughed at myself at this ridiculous thinking. I grabbed my jacket on the back of the chair and headed out the door to go figure out where this night and my destiny was bound for.

At Buzzards…

I walked through the door and saw that the whole gang had showed up, gulping down shots and swigging their beers too while laughing up the storm, not noticing me yet and I saw Severide standing at the bar with Casey, Hallie, Leslie and Vargas, talking and laughing. ("_Grow some balls Neilson and get over there, this is your family, they aren't going to hurt you, they wouldn't dream of it!")_

Gabriela saw me and waved me over while she rushed over to me, the others all turned to see me walking in and get engulfed in her hug but I merely chuckled as I hugged her back. She let me go but steered me over as the other guys started hugging their hellos, I hugged them back then Hallie came over to also give me a hug then as I pulled away from her I turned to look at Severide but saw him walking away, going to go sit by himself. I excused myself and went over to him, placing my hand on his leather jacket sleeve. He stopped and looked at me a bit surprised that I was even standing in front of him. I gave him a smile but he didn't return it just raised an eyebrow in question causing me to sigh for I knew I owed him an explanation.

"Look Kelly I know you're wondering as to why I acted the way that I did and it's a long story" I started. He opened his arm wide, inviting me to sit down in a booth table which I did then we sat across from one another, just staring at one another, not seeming able to take our eyes off each other. Neither not knowing what to say but I mentally pinched myself to get with the program. I opened my mouth to say something when he beat me to it.

"Hey look I'm sorry for scaring you or anything though that was a bit surprising that you pulled away though" he remarked. I looked at him startled at his apology but accepted it then he gazed at me as I did at him, both of us seeming to be mesmerized by one another when I heard a bit of enthusiastic talking going on and we both turned to see what all the commotion was all about when I thought I would faint from the shock of who I was seeing. Andrew, my psychotic ex was here at Buzzard's among my friends and this was the last place I would see him.

"Sherry Anne what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, what's going on?" Kelly asked. The concern traced in his voice. I turned back to him and his playful expression dimmed a bit to more serious when he saw my worried gaze then looked to where I was looking and I saw it narrow a little bit. Kelly knew Andrew from the last weeks that Michael had been alive; he never cared for him, because when I left, I left with Andrew.

I looked at Kelly worried what he would do but he shook his head as he rose to his feet. He came close to my side then he placed his hand on my shoulder while I gave him a thankful look, he leaned in close to my ear.

"Are you ok? Is this about him because I did think it was odd you came back and he wasn't with you" he remarked. I looked at him in tad surprise but he calmly met my gaze with his own. I pleaded with him that now wasn't the place for me to get into it but Kelly was persistent and placed his hand under my chin to make me look him completely in the eyes.

"Well isn't this cozy! Why am I not surprise! Kelly Severide with my girlfriend, so Severide did you realize that you have been making moves on my girlfriend? That…" I quickly cut him off with an angry swing of my arm as I shot up from the booth.

"Shut your fucking mouth right there Andrew! You're the reason why we have no relationship anymore! You used me like some sort of a toy and that night when you raped me because you were always fucking drunk was the last straw! I couldn't deal with all of this! Not anymore!" I shouted. The whole bar went silent from my outburst but it didn't matter because I wanted to whole world to know what kind of a person he truly was.

Kelly stepped up beside me and his look became murderous at what he had just heard. Someone hurt his best friend, took advantage of her and was probably the reason why his best friend didn't trust much people anymore.

"What the hell are you gonna do Severide? You want to kick my ass? Go ahead and kick my ass!" he taunted. Kelly's eyes darkened for he was already considering it but then Matt jumped in, stepping in front of Kelly.

"Alright, enough! You better leave Andrew because if Severide doesn't beat the fucking crap out of you then I will!" he growled. I glanced over at Hallie to help out but at this point after what the whole group just heard, Andrew was pretty much on everyone's shit list. I stepped in front of Matt and Kelly both as I glared at Andrew.

"Listen just go and leave us alone! I don't want you here and neither does anyone else!"

Andrew looked at Kelly then back at me with a scornful look then took a step towards me but when I heard Kelly snarl as he moved to come in front of me made me put my hand out on Kelly's chest, feeling his pounding heart. Kelly looked down at me and I shook my head, telling him that it wasn't worth him getting in trouble over.

"One last time Andrew, get the hell out of here" I murmured. Too tired to fight, too tired to argue just too tired for anything. Kelly placed his hand against the small of my back and I leaned into him as we kept glaring at Andrew.

"I suggest you watch yourself Neilson! Because stuff comes back to haunt you, don't just leave her alone Severide if I we're you!" he remarked. Andrew glared at us all one more time then spun on his heel and left making sure that the door slammed quite loudly behind him. I let out the breath of relief that I was holding then turned to face a load of questions that were going to come my way.

Leslie and Gabriela came over and swept me away from the group so that we could talk calmly so that meant rushing into the women's bathroom for a chat then we faced each other but before I got a chance to say anything, another bout of nausea hit me and I was head over the toilet, puking my guts out yet again.

"Jeez Sherry Anne you ok?" asked Leslie. I nodded as I got a mini pause and went to answer when I turned back to the toilet, puking yet again but I could feel Gabriela rubbing my back and pulling back my hair then finally when I quite puking I lean against her then finally we got to our feet and I walked to the sink to wash out my mouth as Leslie and Gabriela we're talking among themselves waiting on me then Gabriela looked at me, a smile tracing her lips.

"So you have a little secret you wanna share?" she cracked. I broke out into a smile at her question then I looked them in the eyes then my smile widened into a full grin.

"You both are going to be aunts!" I announced. Eyes widened, mouth dropping open and squeals ringing out and echoing throughout the whole ladies bathroom as they bombarded me with hugs and kisses. I laughed at their excitement but I felt my heart swell with the love that I had for these girls, they we're truly my best friends.

"So this baby is that assholes?" asked Leslie. I nodded as I felt a stab of fear hit my heart then I brushed the fear aside. Leslie nodded as she understood and as she placed a hand on my belly, she smiled brightly.

"Mommy Sherry Anne, it's got a nice ring to it" I returned her smile then Gabriela looked at me more seriously.

"Do the guys know?" she wondered. I sighed while running a hand through my ruffled hair then let it swirl down my back. "The only ones that know are Chief and Casey, I told them both that I wanted to be telling you all" I answered. Leslie nodded then hugged me again.

"You have no idea how glad we are for you but I believe the one person that's going to get the biggest shock of all is Severide. You know he truly cares for you, it crushed him though he won't admit it, when you left" she admitted. I felt the tears well up again and with a groan I brushed them back.

"Goddamn hormones! I will admit it, I love him! I love him so damn deeply that it feels like I can't breathe but I feel that he just looks at me as a…" we all jumped as we heard a banging on the bathroom door. I narrowed my eyes at who the hell would be banging on the door then my eyes widened and found myself chuckling. Gabriela looked at me in question while I shrugged.

"It's Kelly" I murmured. Kelly wasn't going to just sit back, when he wanted to know something he would go to all end to get it and with all that just happened I felt that I needed to tell him the whole truth. Leslie nodded and went over to let him in. He came barging in and in two strides he was by my side, gently grasping my arm.

"Want to tell me what is going on here?" he demanded lowly. He didn't take his eyes off of me. It was like he was afraid to take his eyes off of me. I looked at Leslie and Gabriela, both of them getting the hint and walked out of the bathroom to give us privacy. I turned back to Kelly, seeing that he still hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I smiled at him then reached out and set my palm against his cheek, he closed his eyes as if it was what he had been waiting for this whole entire time then he opened his eyes once again.

"Sherry Anne is what you said out there true? Did he truly rape you?" he murmured. I felt his arms circle my waist, pulling me closer as if he was afraid that I would disappear on him. I put my hands on his warm, solid chest, feeling his heart pounding probably as hard as mine was. I fisted his black shirt in my hands as I tried to clear my head enough so that I could properly answer his question.

"Yes, yes he did. He was drunk one night when I came home and when I didn't answer him while going upstairs he followed and the rest you can figure out on your own" He growled in anger and pulled back, trying to rein in his rage as he practically went to fly out the door when I quickly grabbed his arm, turning him to look at me while I caught his face in my hands.

"Kelly it's not worth it and though it was the worst thing that happened, one of the best things came out of it" I whispered. He searched my eyes for an explanation as he arched his eyebrow up in question.


	4. The Intensity To Much

I stared within his eyes as he searched mine for this explanation. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I realized that I had to tell him that I was going to be having a baby.

"You can tell me honey, whatever it is will help you through it, support you in any…" I put a hand against his mouth to get him to quiet down.

"Kelly I-I'm pregnant" I murmured lowly. I felt the tears well up when he froze afraid of how he was going to react to the news. He searched my face as if he was seeing if I was completely joking about the situation.

"Are you serious? Pregnant?" I nodded as I bit my lip when I saw his face as it turned to one of disbelief and he pulled back which caused me to grip his arm as I pleaded with him not to turn away from me.

"Kelly please don't, I know this is the last thing you expected to hear! Hell it was the last thing I would have expected. I'm two months along but I need the support Kelly, I need your support! You're my best friend, my family! I need it" I pleaded. I felt my voice hitch a bit and I angrily brushed back the tears that we're threatening to spill over, getting pissed off from these hormones.

"Is that son of a bitch the father?" he muttered. I meekly nodded then figuring I wasn't going to get his support I brushed past him to dart out of the bathroom when he grabbed my arm gently. I looked back at him questioningly. He smiled and brushed my hair back.

"If you need your best friend then you'll have him but I can't believe you're having a baby, wow I just don't know what to say, what to think. I needed to digest that bit of information but if your happy that I'm happy" he murmured. I smiled as I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back too. I was so happy that he was going to be there for the birth of my child. Kelly gave me a kiss on the forehead as he hugged me tighter.

"Wow you're going to be a mama! God I can't believe our little Sherry Anne is going to be a mother" his grip around me tightened as he smoothed down my hair. I felt my heart drop a bit at him calling me his best friend, his little Sherry Anne, treating me still like a kid sister. I didn't know what to do with that but for now I was going to allow it. Allow him to treat me like his sister, his closes friend but I knew that eventually we we're going to give in to one another to all ends, I loved him and I wanted him to love me too.

About 3 months later…

I was now 5 months along and sporting a baby bump which meant that from my teaching I was going to go on maternity leave soon but I was still going to work at the fire house as long as I took it easy. Everybody was very excited about the baby just worried about me and keeping their eyes out on me which was very sweet but also a bit aggravating because it seemed like I couldn't make a move without someone keeping an eye out.

Severide came into the office as I looked up from the paperwork I was filing and we both smiled warmly at each other. He held up a bag and waving it back and forth with a grin.

"Figured you haven't had lunch yet so I brought it for you, gotta keep your strength up for the both of you" he explained. I nodded, getting up from seat and walked over to him taking the bag as I looked inside to see what goodies he had brought. I practically moaned in pleasure as I saw shrimp linguine pasta, sour dough bread and a garden salad from one of my favorite Italian restaurants. I looked back up at Kelly and stood on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek in utter gratefulness.

"Thank you Kelly, you're a real sweetheart and I appreciate the lunch. Did you eat yet?" I wondered as I turned to my desk and moved a few stuff off so I could make room for us both, not catching his slight blush as he rested his hand against his cheek that I had kissed. If I had turned around I would of saw the want, desire and love in his eyes but when I did turn back Kelly just smiled at me then came over, chatting excitedly as he set out our lunch then we both sat down, began to chow down and chatted up on old times, catching up on some of the new times before I had come back home. As we talked I was feeling so grateful that I had him back in my life, even if it was just as a friend still though I wanted to move forward with him I had to be a patient. Kelly was laughing as we joked about all the times we we're together, hung out together when suddenly I felt my stomach flutter a bit which made me a bit dizzy. I put my plate down and blew out a breath as I placed a hand on my stomach and Kelly was over by my side in an instant, kneeling beside me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked worriedly. I looked at him in a bit of awe then I broke out into a smile as I realized that the flutter that I had felt was my baby moving.

"Kelly it's my baby, I-I felt the baby move for the first time. Oh my god that was incredible. I read that you feel more of the baby's movements within your 5th month" I explained. Kelly sat there with an unreadable expression on his face as he just stared at my stomach then looked back in my eyes as he broke into a smile then he placed a hand on my belly.

"I can't feel it, wow though I still can't believe you're having a baby" he murmured, in bit of awe himself about the whole situation. Kelly was still getting use to the idea of me being pregnant, to becoming a mom but it was also an adjustment for me too. I never thought I would be a parent especially so soon granted I was 29 years old, old enough to have a child but with the economy the way it was I was hoping that I would find a miracle to be able to support myself and a baby.

"So what are you hoping for?" he searched my eyes, wondering where I went off too. I snapped out of my usual worried thoughts and focused on him and gave a bright smile.

"What did you ask?" I asked. Kelly looked at me concerned but I patted his hand that was still rested on my belly, he smoothed my maternity top, seeming to just wanting to touch me. I was wondering why he was suddenly being to dang touchy. I mean Kelly was touchy with me but not this touchy.

"I asked what you are hoping for." I pondered for a second to see what I wanted then I smiled brightly as I left my hand on top of his hand.

"As long as it's healthy it doesn't matter to me. That's all I ask for is a healthy child" I replied. He nodded in understanding then the alarm blared as they began calling for Truck 81, Ambulance 61 and Squad 3. I felt my alarm shoot up as they called for Squad 3 because that's what Kelly was in charge of and even now he rose to his feet as he got ready to go but before he rushed off, he turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead which was started to become his trademark, pulled back and flashed me his well-known grin and wink before he took off and left me worrying as always and praying that he would be brought back to me safe. I turned back to my work while I kept munching on my food, pushing my worried thought's aside.

About an hour later…

They all came back, thankfully, in one piece and I saw that Casey looked pissed. I looked at Kelly questioningly but he just shook his head and began to walk towards the lockers and I followed him in there, he was rubbing his shoulder and side. I looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Kelly Severide! Why haven't you taken care of that arm of yours yet?" I demanded. He looked up at me startled then narrowed his eyes as turned from me but I wasn't putting up with it anymore.

"Severide if you don't go take care of that arm of yours…" he swung back to face me his face completely fierce.

"What you're asking me to do is give up the one thing that ever mattered to me Sherry Anne! I already went and got it checked and it means that I have to step away from this job! I can't Sherry Anne, I need this" he growled. I stepped back in shock from the vehemence in his voice and the fury within his eyes but also behind that I saw the worry and fear, fear that he might have to give up what he loved most, fear that he might be of no use to anyone. I felt my bottom lip quiver for Kelly had never spoken to me in that manner before, ever; no matter how upset or angry we had gotten at one another.

"Sherry I'm sorry I didn't…" I didn't give him the chance to finish because I just needed to get out of there, didn't need to stand there and get yelled out for being concerned for the man I loved but he didn't seem to understand! Why the hell couldn't he understand?

"Don't Severide just leave me the fuck alone" I growled. Spinning on my heels I stalked out of the locker room nearly barreling Casey down in the process but I just brushed off his questions of concern and continued to stalk down the hallway just to go get some fresh air and cool off. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks and I practically shrieked in anger and annoyance.

"Sherry Anne you alright?" came Peter's voice. I turned to see him step over to me from where he was checking over stuff in the fire truck. I wiped away my tears before I flashed him a smile.

"Yes Peter I'm alright, thank you for asking just part of the pregnancy hormones, crying over silly things. I was reading something earlier that brought up the tears" I explained. He nodded as if accepting it but knew that what I was telling him was a load of crap. I saw him pull out a tissue from his pocket and hand it to me and I chuckled a bit of the irony of this all but with a low thanks I accepted the tissue and began to wipe away my tears and blow my nose.

"So how do you like working here?" I asked. He beamed as I brought up one of his favorite topic, firefighting. He walked over to me and we started chatting with each other about anything and everything. I didn't realize that we we're being watched by a very annoyed Kelly Severide.


	5. All Was Building Within Us

Love was made of compassion, patience and strength. Something we all try to possess these qualities and at times succeed but also as much as that love is meant to be, we do need a bit of a nudge from somewhere. I was starting to learn that slowly.

I was in my apartment starting to get ready for bed when someone came barreling through the door. Gasping I quickly worked into action slamming my bedroom door close as whoever it was came busting in. They body slammed themselves against the door as I tried with everything to keep them back, my heart pounding horribly.

"Where the hell are you bitch?!" came an unfamiliar voice. I placed a protective hand over my belly at the venom I heard his voice. It was intense, it was deadly. Gabriela and Leslie were going to be coming over and I was hoping they wouldn't get here in the midst of this.

"I know you're in there, make it easier for yourself and just come out here!" he yelled. I flinched then reached for my phone to call for Kelly, Matt or one of the guys when suddenly there was a kick next to the door and I cried out in pain when it landed near my side, where I had pushed to keep the door closed. Gripping my side I stood up on wobbly feet and began to move towards to the bathroom while I still could. I wasn't worried about me half as much as I was worried about the baby. I had to protect myself as much as I could. I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, locking it then grabbed for a pistol I had in the bathroom drawer, cocked the hammer back and held it a bit tightly but not that tightly as I waited for the person to come through then I heard what sounded like a lot of yelling going on and then I practically cried in relief when I heard Kelly's voice ringing out above all.

"Sherry Anne where are you?" I lowered the pistol when I heard Kelly yelling again but I came out of the bathroom, unlocked my bedroom door and Kelly came barreling in. I held my arms out to keep him from falling head first then I felt him sweep me up within his warm embrace as I felt the fear of nearly being killed take its toll and I buried my face in his chest, letting myself just cry in his arms. He comforted me, rubbed my back softly, checking me over to make sure I was alright. I got myself under control as he lifted my chin to look me in the eyes; wiping my tears away then he helped me to my feet and got worried when I winced.

"What's wrong?" he murmured. I lifted my sleep top and saw a tiny bruise forming from when that asshole had kicked the door and basically hard enough that it hit my side. Kelly cheek began to twitch that indicated that he was pissed. His eyes flashing he rushed out of the room, grabbing my attacker that was being pinned down by Casey and began pummeling him, punch after punch his rage was completely apparent. I watched in utter shock at his display of such anger and violence. Matt jumped in and pulled Kelly off, trying to calm him down as Kelly shouted ever cuss word in the book out.

Cops came in also, taking over from there and pulling the culprit out the door while reading his rights. I walked to Kelly who was calming down but was still seething. Matt let him go once the police took the guy away and I gave Matt a hug then Gabriela and Leslie hugged me tightly too, happy to have gotten to me in time then I questioned them.

"How come the guys are with you?" Kelly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack out of the fridge then came back to me, handing it to me as I placed it against my side while Leslie made me sit down. Gabriela wanted to check to make sure that the baby was ok and I was all for it.

"We wanted to come see you and surprise you when we came in this asshole was here! What the hell is going on?" Matt replied. I shook my head, shrugging as I did then winced in pain at what the movement caused me then I saw that Kelly brought a cup of water for me which I took with a thankful smile and he sat down next to me and watched me almost carefully. I took a sip then Gabby came over with her medical bag, taking out a step scope, lifted up my top and pressed it against my belly to listen to the baby's heartbeat then smiled in satisfaction.

"Baby's heartbeat sounds strong, I don't think it did anything to the baby just your side is bruised" she concluded. I nodded in thanks then Kelly bounced up again.

"What the hell was that asshole doing here Sherry?" he demanded. I looked at him and at his anger then I sighed as I made to rise but Kelly placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from getting up and gave me a stern look plainly telling me to just rest.

"If you guys remember when Andrew had told me to watch my back, I take it this was him going through with that threat" I muttered. Kelly pounded a fist on the table causing us girls to jump at the loud sound then he looked at Matt who had the same expression across his face. Kelly's and Matt's expression spoke volumes and I knew what was going on between them. I rose and walked to Kelly, cupping his chin turning his face so that he looked me in the eyes and I saw that he was going to argue but I placed a finger against his lips.

"This is what he wants! Don't give him the satisfaction Severide! Don't because we don't want this to hurt anyone, including me and the baby. Just let it go please?" I pleaded. He looked like he was going to argue but then decided not to and just nodded in promise but I knew Kelly better than that, he wasn't going to take this lying down and he definitely wasn't going to let this go no matter what he promised me. He pulled me into a hug again and kissed me on the forehead as he practically seemed to breathe my scent in and I placed my head against his broad chest, listening to his pounding heart that seemed to calm down a few tempo's since he saw that I was now safe he walked us over to the couch and sat us down with me still resting my head. He smoothed my hair down and seemed like he desperately just needed to touch me and I wasn't going to deprive him of that. We seemed to just forget the others are in the room as Kelly laid us down on that couch and we cuddled with each other and with his warmth around me and the baby and with all the excitement that happened I found myself falling asleep to his soft humming and stroking of my hair not wanting to move an inch and couldn't imagine being anywhere else but there in his arms.

The next morning…

I woke up to the smell of egg, bacon and what smelled like sausages which made my mouth water and I stretched then felt a warm body still beside me and smiled to myself when I saw Kelly still lying against me and as I watched him I couldn't help but feel that warmth in my heart and the butterflies in my stomach. Kelly was everything that I could ever hope for though I knew he had a bit of the bachelor part to him and to have someone that had a baby on the way I knew it probably wasn't something he would want to get into at the moment.

I rose slowly as not to wake him and walked into the kitchen, seeing Leslie at the stove making eggs and Matt making the other main ingredients for a well-balanced breakfast. Matt smiled at me as I got closer to give him a hug good morning then Leslie who dropped a kiss on my head which I found a bit humorous for she seemed to have adopted that from Kelly.

"Where's Gabby?" I asked. Matt nodded to the bathroom where I heard the shower running and I nodded then Matt nodded over to Kelly with a smile and a wink which made me blush.

"Better go wake up sleeping beauty over there. Breakfast is ready" I nodded then went over to Kelly who just looked so peaceful laying there that I didn't have the heart to wake him, I kneeled next to him and just gazed at him a bit then without even realizing my hand reached out and smoothed his hair down and then I found myself tracing his muscular and handsome face lightly, so lightly that I figured it was a feathered touch but then his eyes opened and focused on me and when they did he smiled brightly causing me to smile back at him.

"Morning sunshine you slept well?" I asked. He nodded as he reached out and placed a hand against my cheek, stroking my cheek as we just kept staring at one another. Getting lost it seemed in one another. Neither one moving and I felt like this was going to go somewhere.


	6. The Moment Of Truth

I was slowly losing myself in his eyes. He searched my face while still cupping my cheek still, stroking so lightly that I closed my eyes in pleasure at his touch, his warm touch then opened them once again. His eyes burned with pleasure then I rose to my feet as he did also, both of us walking into the kitchen to help Matt and Leslie.

"Shouldn't you be…?" I turned to Matt with an arched eyebrow, challenging him to finish that sentence. He quieted but still had that smirk on his face. I shook my head at his goofiness then Kelly chuckled himself which caused both men to bust up laughing. Happy that they seemed to get along better, I shared a look with Leslie who seemed to have the same thoughts.

I saw Matt making pancakes and when I realize what kind I practically growled in pleasure. Kelly saw my eyes darken a bit at the pancakes and he smiled then grabbed a pancake off the plate that was set on the counter for Leslie to put the already made ones, tore a piece off and fed it to me which I took with a quick yet playful nip which to my utter surprise his eyes darkened in pleasure at my gesture.

"Yo Gabby Pancakes are on!" I yelled. Pulling away from the moment and away from him, surprising both of us but not before I felt him grabbing for my hand and brushing my fingers as I went to go fetch her but in reality I just needed a bit of distant so I could gather my thoughts and figure out what happened between us. I walked into my bedroom and sat on the side, putting my head in my hands as I was so confused.

Kelly was setting himself in my heart more and more and it was starting to scare me a bit. I was so use to him ignoring me that if it actually hooked up I didn't know what to do.

"Hey you alright?" startled I looked up within his eyes and saw the concern within them. I swallowed the lump within my throat then decided to gain the courage. I sprang up from the bed, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He froze for a second then with a growl began to kiss me back, wrapping his arms around my waist as he did while his mouth consumed mine. His lips were heaven against mine and the man truly knew how to kiss. I moaned against his lips and when I felt his hands rested against my bare skin sending fire up and down my spine felt amazing.

We broke apart and both of us needed to take a breather, I rested my head on his chest as he cradled me close, I placed my hand upon his heart feeling it pounding pretty heavily as he had a hand against mine.

"Wow that was absolutely amazing" he murmured. I just nodded for I was speechless at the moment. I lifted my head up and looked within his eyes and saw the warmth then to my complete shock yet buzz of happiness I saw the love in them. I cocked my head to the side as we stared at one another.

"Hey what is going on with you two?" came Gabriella's voice. We broke apart from our intense gaze and looked over at her with an almost guilty look but she was just smiling at us both, all knowing. I groaned in embarrassment then I pulled away from Kelly and brushed past a smirking Gabriella and went back into the living room where Leslie and Matt were. Not wanting to answer questions quite soon I just sat at the table quietly while eating pancakes.

"So where is Severide?" asked Matt. I nodded to the bedroom and as I did I felt a wave of dizziness hit me, I groaned and placed my head on the table to stop it. I felt Matt rubbing my back to comfort me when suddenly I felt a trickle I looked down in horror, seeing blood. Matt looked down in worry also then he picked me up from my seat.

"Dawson! Shay! Come here Sherry Anne is bleeding!" he yelled. Gabriella ran over and to us as Matt set me down on the couch. Kelly wasn't far behind her and dropped to my other side, taking my hand in his. I gave him a brave smile and squeezed his hand but I was scared to death.

"Gabby be straight with me, am I losing the baby?" I pleaded. Gabriella looked me over then she looked back up at me with an encouraging smile.

"We are going to be just fine. Let's take to you to the hospital, it's going to be ok" she remarked. I bit my lip but I just nodded as Kelly helped me stand but just picked me up and we all rushed out of the apartment but I yelled out to Leslie to close the door behind her and lock it. I placed my head against Kelly's chest as we got into Matt's truck and Gabriella got into Kelly's car with Leslie.

Matt took off towards the hospital at top speed and I looked at Kelly who was talking to me soothingly and brushing back my hair, I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek and he swept his face so that his lips could brush my hand and fingertips then he kept my hand close to his lips.

"It will be ok sweetheart, I promise you it will be ok" he murmured. I looked at him and his eyes softened as he gazed at me, I felt a tear slip down my cheek and he brushed it away with his thump as he kept holding me tightly then he leaned in and gave me a soft yet burning kiss. I kissed him back but halfheartedly which he understood.

"Its ok sweetheart, you're going to be ok and the baby will be ok" he remarked. I nodded then I felt another hand on my forehead and I looked over at Matt who was smiling at me encouragingly.

"You are a fighter and if this kids anything like you he's a fighter too" he commented. I tried to smile but I felt my strength seeping. I squeezed Kelly's hand and he looked down at me but when he saw my pale complexion he yelled at Matt to go faster. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip into a peaceful blissfulness of darkness.


	7. The Love That Is Expressed

I blinked against the harsh light as I finally opened my eyes while I squeezed the hand that held mine and as soon as I did I felt someone's hand brushing my hair back, stroking my face. A familiar feeling drifted over me, seeming to warm over me which allowed me to completely open my eyes within his blue-green ones. I groaned as everything seemed to pressure down on me, I blinked a few times then focused on Kelly once more and saw his look of happiness then he reached down and kissed me softly. I moaned against his lips but I felt like I couldn't breathe so I broke it but he understood as he leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead then he pulled back to look within my eyes again.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I moved my head a bit to make sure that I was able to maneuver a bit then I slid my hand to my belly as everything came rushing back as where I was to begin with, I struggled to sit up as Kelly gently tried to get me to lay back down.

"The baby! What happened to my baby" I cried out. He looked at me calmly as he kept stroking my hair to calm me down, I looked within his concerned eyes and saw that he looked to calm.

"Baby's fine sweetheart just minor stress and bleeding, you have to take it easy and get off your feet for a bit" he explained. I placed a hand upon my bulging belly once again and saw that he was telling me the truth. The baby is well and safe but if I did need to stay off my feet for a while and take it easy I would, I would done anything to make sure this baby was safe.

"You scared me honey" a slight tremor in his voice. I looked back into his eyes and noticed how blood shot they were and felt my heart bleed a bit at putting him through hell over me. I sat up again slowly while holding my arms upstretched to wrap around his neck as he leaned in for a much needed kiss and we lost ourselves in one another. He slowly laid me back down on the hospital bed and made to stretch out beside me when the door opened and in came Matt, Leslie and Gabriella came in so Kelly stood up once more and I smiled at everyone coming in. Gabby came over to me and wrapped me up into her arms, holding me close then pulled back to allow Leslie to come over and pull me in a hug as well but then also moved aside so Matt could lean in for a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"So we heard that baby is doing well, that's great but you also got to take it easy Hun so you need to step away for a bit and take it easy" Matt explained. I nodded as I laid my head back on the pillow as Kelly brushed my hair back, soothing me with his touch as I just took all of this in, my baby needed to be kept safe now which meant that I couldn't work and if I couldn't work meant no income to keep with my home and to take care of my child with.

"You can collect disability too sweetheart, you have us all here to help you in anyway ok?" commented Kelly. I looked within his eyes and nodded in agreement then he placed a kiss upon my forehead as he stroked my hair, calming me down a bit.

"Ok I think that we should let her rest guys" Gabi ordered. They all agreed but Severide wasn't budging but I tapped his hand which he looked down at me and gave him a look.

"YOU are going home to rest, you haven't rested at all and don't you dare argue with me" I remarked, giving him a stern look which he gave me one right back but he knew he couldn't argue with me, Leslie saw the same look then took his arm which Kelly looked a bit annoyed but I saw him finally relent but before he left he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss which I gladly returned then he pulled back and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I will go home and shower but I will come back here to rest with YOU so don't you dare argue with me" he whispered huskily. I felt the chills of pleasure run down my spine as I gazed within his eyes but finally I relented. I gave him a nod and another kiss then sent them of their way but I was happy that he would be coming back. I laid my head back down then finally with a sense of calm and palm rested on my stomach I fell asleep.

A week later…

I was convinced to move in with Kelly and Leslie that way I didn't have to put out so much money for a single apartment and also where they could keep an eye on me. I was with Kelly of course but for the past few nights he was sleeping at the station so I didn't get to see him much and in some ways it looked like he was avoiding me but even if I said something he would say I was being ridiculous and same with Leslie and Gabi if I brought it up but I just wanted to make sure that all was ok.

I walked into the station house, slowly, wanting to see everyone and walked over to the kitchen area where I had a feeling everyone was. I saw Pete, Cruz, Mouch and Otis also Casey and Shay too.

"Hey! Hey! Look who's here! Pretty mama in the house!" called out Cruz while he got up and came up to me, placing a hand on my slightly bulged belly which made me laugh while he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. The others came over to, getting their hugs in as well as a lot of belly petting going on.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here?" asked Casey. I smiled but my eyes scanned for Severide and Casey knew so he nodded to the bunks. I thanked him then told everyone I would come back to talk to them in a minute. They all understood what was going on between us.

I headed towards the bunks, to his room and knocked. I heard him mumble a come on in. I went in and saw him laid down on the bed with his eyes closed. He hadn't even opened them to see who came in. I walked over to him and at that point his eyes cracked open and upon seeing me he quickly sat up now completely fully awake.

"Hey babe what are you doing here?" he asked. I smiled, walked over to him and slid my arms around his neck while sliding into his lap and saw he looked surprised but pleased.

"Sherry what is this?" he murmured. His eyes burned with desire as I knew mine did so I leaned in close and captured his lips with mine in a passionate kiss as I wrapped my legs the best that I could around him, he moaned against my lips but then he stopped kissing me and pulled back a bit, avoiding looking at me but I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"What is going on with you Kelly? Is it you don't…." he quickly shook his head as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Don't even think for one second that I don't desire you because I do! More than anything I do! I-I just…"Kelly was cut off by the alarm that a call was coming through for truck 81 and also rescue squad. I looked away worriedly, biting my lip but he turned my face to look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to lose you and I promise you will not lose me! We will talk as soon as I get back!" he promised. I nodded and we kissed once again but I slid off as he jumped up to get going, grabbing his boots and pulling them on then with one more look he was out the door and I had a sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach that something terrible was going to happen.


	8. The Reality Settling In

I sat in the kitchen as I waited for them to return back from their call, I rubbed my belly in a sense of comfort and it helped to an extent. I rose from my chair as I heard the truck return and I quickly rushed out to meet them with a sense of happiness but as I saw them stop the truck and park it. I stepped up as I saw Kelly step off the truck and I couldn't help it, I ran to him, at that moment I just needed to feel his arms around me. Kelly caught me as I mildly ran within his arms and they closed around me like a vice. Kelly rarely showed to much intense emotion but it seemed that I was breaking down his barriers.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded as he stroked my hair back, looked me in the eyes and finally captured my lips with his. I gladly kissed him back as I felt the butterflies of pleasure and love flutter within my stomach and my toes curling then finally he broke off the kiss as I felt his bad shoulder tighten and he winced very softly but enough that I caught it. I held him but he slowly got ahold of himself and straightened up but kept his arms around me. I looked into his eyes and saw that sparkle of pleasure at having me stand by him that no matter what happened with either one of us that we we're willing to stand next to the others side.

"Hey how come we can't get that type of welcome?" Hadley asked. I laughed as I pulled away from Kelly and walked over to give Hadley a hug, who squeezed tightly but let me go but not before getting a chance to pat my belly. I smiled fondly as I looked at the whole firehouse. This was my family and I never want to lose that ever.

2 months later…

Kelly kept his eyes on me more now that I was in my 7th month and that just left 2 more months of my pregnancy but I was more than ready for this baby to come out. We had set up a nursery in the extra bedroom but yet it was still very small. Kelly started coming with me to Lamaze classes and if he couldn't make it I would take Shay or Dawson with me which was quite a sight to see. Kelly was even reading up on preparation of becoming a parent which was quite a surprise to me. I finally becoming settled in my life but I knew that something bad always came in the middle of my happiness.

I walked into the firehouse to see the usual bunch and saw my man with his boys at the usual table. As soon as he saw me, he jumped up and walked over to me with a bit of a bounce to his step and swept me up into his arms but because of my big belly it was hard for him to wrap his arms around me completely but it didn't matter he gave me a kiss anyways then he pulled back to look in my eyes.

"Hey gorgeous how you doing?" he asked. I smiled then held up the bag of food that I brought for him which he kissed me again for then took my hand as he pulled me to their table while the other guys got up to allow us a sometime to us. Kelly began to take the sandwiches out and set up on the table so we can eat, I placed a hand on my belly as he rambled on about work which was nice to hear from him. I was watching out in the driveway of the station house when we saw a rough looking guy coming walking up to come inside of the station. I nudged Kelly who looked over then he narrowed his eyes when he saw the guy and I felt my body go numb as I realized who it was. Andrew. The asshole was showing up here and I didn't even know that they had let him out. As he got closer, Kelly shot up from his chair but I grabbed his arm gently to get him from doing something then rose also but kept my hand on his arm to keep him from doing anything stupid. The both of us were eyeing him cautiously but I could feel the anger raging off of him. Andrew came closer and gave us a cold smile then when his eyes landed on my bulging belly I saw his jaw tighten and the muscles in his cheek twitched then his eyes landed on us both.

"What the hell is this?" he asked. I just glared at him and as Andrew came to step closer to me Kelly stepped in front of me with a fierce look upon his face as he glared daggers at him then Andrew looked at me for answers.

"I thought you were in jail, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me with a unblinking expression but then he grinned and at that seemed that it pissed Kelly off even more and he was practically turning red in the face as none of our questions were getting answered the finally Andrew answered.

"I wanted to know what happened to you and make sure…" Kelly came up to him and they both became nose to nose with one another. I watched in worry at what Kelly was going to do but luckily he didn't because Casey and Chief Boden came out to the front and saw Kelly head to head with Andrew and quickly came over. Casey stood next to me while Boden came next to Kelly.

"Severide back off. He isn't going to come in here to cause trouble but you also can't do anything to him. This is not the place to do anything" he said calmly. I looked at Casey who nodded that he agreed with the chief while keeping a protective hand on my waist to keep me from doing anything that I shouldn't be doing. I felt my heart pounding terribly and I gestured to Casey that I was going inside which he agreed to then watched me to make sure I went straight into the kitchen. I walked in there with a hand on my heart which was pounding terribly and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack from all this pressure and stress.

"Like hell you fucking will!" I heard Kelly roar. I spun at the sound and went to go back to the front of the station when I felt a tightening feeling against my stomach and gasped because I was afraid that the pressure would start contractions that I didn't need at the moment. I gripped my stomach to ward them off somehow. At that moment I felt like I was going to pass out, my heart was pounding and the hick contractions kept coming. I gripped the counter and looked around to see surprisingly there was no one in here. I cried out as the contractions got worse while my hand kept gripping my stomach, somehow to try to relive myself from all this pain but I wasn't getting it.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed. I heard running and Kelly, Matt, Boden and then finally Shay and Dawson came bursting into the kitchen. Kelly dropped beside me and gathered me up in his arms as I moaned in pain and tried to breathe through it. Kelly looked at Shay and Dawson, looking terrified.

"What's happening? What's wrong baby?" he asked. I was gripping my stomach then finally the pains began to stop. I took deep breaths but I was slowly starting to calm down and get better.

"I-I was having hicks contractions, the stress sent me nearly sent me into early labor" I murmured. I gripped onto Kelly's hand as he gathered me close to him kissing my forehead then he helped me sit up slowly. I leaned against his chest as he placed a comforting hand on my stomach. Dawson and Shay brought their medical bag over to check my vitals, check the baby and everything.

"Babe you need to relax, I understand your worried about Andrew but don't worry yourself so much because we don't anything happening to you or the baby" he remarked. I just tuned him out; I just didn't know what I was going to do anymore. I wanted to protect my family in every way possible. I couldn't allow that bastard hurt those I loved anymore so they only to protect them was to let them go. Take me and the baby and get out of this place so that he may never find us again and to keep Kelly and the others safe in any way possible and with that last thought I allowed Dawson and Shay continue the checkup.


	9. The Moment Of Truth And Answers

After all that excitement that had happened at the station house, I laid within the hospital bed at Lakeshore with Severide holding onto my hand and asleep with mild little snores as I laid there watching him, I came so close to losing the baby and I didn't want to lose Severide also. I couldn't handle it if I did. He was my world but I knew that if I stayed it would make it much worse; I had to leave, take my child and go to give both people that meant anything to me a chance of a better life.

I shifted but not once did I let go of his hand, I couldn't. I felt the tears stream down my face as the pain of doing this to him, to my whole firehouse family. It was tearing me apart and I didn't know what to do. I turned away from Kelly not being able to stare at his loving and handsomeness anymore. I let his hand slip free from mine as I lost myself in the buzz of the baby's heart monitor and mine. I knew that if I tried to slip out now that I would be caught so when it seemed liked the close was clear I would slip out.

"I know what you're thinking" came Kelly's voice. Startled I looked over at him and saw that he was wide awake, looking at me all knowingly. I tried to deny it but he shook his head as he moved off the chair and came over to me, having me scoot over on the bed and lay down on the bed next to me, placing his head on my shoulder. I felt the lump tighten as his hand settled comfortingly on my bulging belly.

"I know that you're thinking that maybe you should run away again, feel your protecting us and our baby! I don't care if this isn't completely my baby; I want us to have this child together! Don't Sherry Anne, don't leave please" he pleaded. I felt my emotions overwhelm me and the tears just spilled forth and Severide quickly sat up and gently wrapped me in his arms as I just gave up and broke. I needed to just let it out, so I did. I buried my face in his chest as I just sobbed but Kelly just held me letting me cry.

"I love you Sherry Anne. How many times do I have to tell you that? I LOVE YOU, I have always loved you though I had been a complete dick and know this, I will always love you" he murmured in my ear, over and over again. I continued to cry but I slowly began to calm down and my crying settled to whimpers as I just tried to gain my breath then I lifted my head from off his chest and gazed within his eyes but he just smiled in comfort, in understanding. He brought his hand up and wiped my tears away.

"I-I couldn't deal with something happening to you, our baby. Kelly if I lose you I don't know what I would do" I murmured. Kelly nodded in understanding then I pulled his face to mine in a passionate kiss that made me moan and him groan, pulling me to him tighter if that was even possible for I was already molded to him where each of us would feel every curve and inch of each other's bodies. I needed to feel him, I needed to touch him but then Kelly stopped us yet again as the both of us tried to catch our breaths.

"I don't want us to make love in the middle of a hospital bed babe, I want us to be able explore each other again, completely" he murmured. I nodded for I knew that he was right, we needed our own privacy, our own time and with me being so heavily pregnant he wasn't going to risk the baby though I had told him that it wouldn't harm the baby but I knew that Kelly was being paranoid and worried as always.

"Don't leave me Sherry, please don't even think about leaving because if you leave then he wins and I'll be damn to let him win, he can't touch you" he murmured. He sighed as I noticed that his hand was fidgeting around in his pocket. I looked him in the eyes waiting for an explanation but then Kelly sighed with a grin.

"I wanted to wait for a more important moment but I can't imagine any moment more than right now" he explained as he pulled out a ring box. As I saw it I let out a gasped of utter surprise at what he was doing then raised my shocked eyes to meet his excited yet timid eyes then when he opened it, I saw the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Sherry Anne Neilson I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he murmured. I just sat there gaping at him and saw that he was sweating, waiting for my answer. I gazed within his eyes and saw that it was truly real. The love that we had was truly real, he wasn't about to give up on me and now as I sat there I wasn't about to give up on him either, on that the life that we deserved.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Kelly Severide, I want us to be together on all aspects of our lives and I already accept you as the father of my child, I know that you would be a good daddy Kelly. Thank you for loving me" I murmured to him. he kissed me passionately then as we both laughed gleefully he put the ring on my finger then once again he pulled me to him in a passionate kiss as we both laid back down on my bed, cuddling close to him as he turned his head to look at me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face then cupped my cheek also, stroking my cheek as we just got lost in each other's eyes then finally I settled my head down on his chest, closed my eyes and fell into the most blissful sleep I had ever had. Slipping into the most wonderful of dreams and waiting for us to start a completely new chapter of our lives especially with the baby on the way.


End file.
